


All These Stars

by RenaRoo



Category: DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaRoo/pseuds/RenaRoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superboy takes Rocket and her son to the Watchtower for a view they've never seen before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All These Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ephemeraltea (temporarily_obsessed)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporarily_obsessed/gifts).



> Prompt: ( ephemeraltea ) Fic prompt: Kon and Raquel go out for a day on the satellite with her son and talk about their future. AS SHIPPY AS POSSIBLE, MY FRIEND
> 
> A/N: I TRIED SO HARD TO BE SHIPPY AND FAILED so I went for domestic fluff because omg Tea thank you so much for indulging my unpopular ships <3 I appreciate it so much!

I lived in space for what amounted to almost three months Earth's time once. It was the hardest three months possible, even if for Amistad and everyone back home I had only missed a week. For me it was an infinity of insecurity, not even knowing if I would be making it back home.

But we did. Me and Icon. We saved the world.

Though I don't see anyone giving _us_ any welcome wagons. We're no Superboy.

I guess only Superboy _is_.

The goof. I'm watching him, sitting with my notebook and pen like always, holding Amistad by one hand like it's nothing, and I _know_ it's something. For a four-year-old my boy's healthy and chubby and strong. I think he looks like Noble, his father. Everyone says he has my eyes.

Right now those eyes are glued to the windows of the Justice League Watchtower, wide and wowed by the expansiveness of space and stars.

Amistad is enamored with Superboy. I shouldn't be surprised.

Momma and Uncle Icon might fly around Dakota with the city in their confidence, but we lack that brashness and inconsiderate attitude that makes Kon so much more 'fun' from a child's standards.

And it's when Kon turns, grin plastered across that face, that I feel a laugh coming on. I bite the eraser on my pen. I suppose Amistad's not the only one enamored.

"Superboy! Superboy! Over here!" Amistad chants, chubby figure directing to a more distant window.

"You've got it, little man!"

They move quickly through the air, giving the tower its own little breeze momentarily. I tuck some hair behind my ears to get it out of my face. I watch from a distance. It's not often I can get my little monkey off my back, after all.

Icon is on the reserves for the Justice League now and even though I'm not mentioned in name as part of that deal, there's not an Icon without a Rocket. I _made_ Icon that superhero, and I never have to worry about him forgetting it.

Kon just wanted the excuse to use my VIP pass to get to the Watchtower. I suspect it's the only time he's been up here without being summoned for a stern lecture.

It's Amistad's first time at all.

They come down, Amistad groaning that his up-close-feature has been cut short. He wobbles when he's set down but it doesn't take long for him to recover and go running toward the next deck.

He's used to flight landings, after all.

I beam with pride. I've come such a long way.

Kon looks at me, a little too starry eyed and full of warmth himself. I can't help but think that I'm not the only one who's done some growing up in these past several years.

"Do you need a lift to look at the stars?" he asks, so full of corn I have no choice but to smack him with my notebook. He laughs.

"You've shown me the stars before, dork," I remind him, laughing as he leans his head in, presses against my forehead. I curl my fingers around his.

I feel his breath tickling my nose and it's a good feeling, a close one.

"They're always worth a second look," he reminds me.

"They're not the only things that are," I smile back before pressing my lips against his. We fit in a way that is just _right._

I elect to ignore the sound of pattering feet and the screech of sneakers skidding to a halt. _"Gross! Stop!"_ Amistad groans.

We break apart and Kon barely glances back as he whirls around and holds up his arms and roars goofily, eliciting a playful scream of delight from Amistad. They take off for the deck. I find myself following.

It feels good. It feels deserved. Like all our work will last us a lifetime, like I've earned my legacy here as one of the stars.


End file.
